


Spoonful of grief

by MikeyTheFan



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 21:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18269336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeyTheFan/pseuds/MikeyTheFan
Summary: "Don't do it! Please, you'll only hurt yourself!"





	Spoonful of grief

Magnus stares from the kitchen door, paralyzed, eyes frozen on Alec's hands. Alec stares back, defiant, a little ashamed, but ready to defend himself.

"Alexander, no," Magnus whispers. Alec's eyes harden and he turns away from Magnus.

"Please, don't." Magnus is scared. He sees no cups in Alec's vicinity. The bottle of water sits, neglected, to the side. The coffeemaker is sleeping under its cover. Alec's hands grip his spoon impossibly tighter.

"Don't do it! Please, you'll only hurt yourself!" Magnus cries, unable to step forward for fear of goading Alec into something he cannot return from.

Alec lifts his spoon. Through tears, Magnus sees it happening.

Alec places the spoonful of instant coffee in his mouth.

"I didn't sleep much last night," he tells Magnus, swallowing.

**Author's Note:**

> I will treasure the training scene and the jealous scene in every heart I will ever own
> 
> Coffee is made to be drunk with milk fight me (y'all with allergies go suck an almond)
> 
> Comment if you want to live


End file.
